Big Changes Happen Fast
by AnimeFan215
Summary: How could I have gone from going to a friend's store, to running into an abusive trainer and saving two Pokémon? And not to mention now I'm their trainer? Big changes sure do happen fast...
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised guys, I'm re-uploading all of the stories. I'm gonna wait for a moment with SISB, just so I can rework the first chapter, because it has A LOT of grammatical errors, and some words are where they shouldn't be. So, I apologize for the wait with that.**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

"Urgh..." I moaned waking up, feeling the sun rays warm my already hot body through the window. "I really need to think about rearranging my room..." I mumbled to myself, while getting out of my bed. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain shoot through me as I recoiled, holding my foot. Looking down, I saw the Lego form of a Charizard looking back at me. It was one of my first buys from the internet. Along with a bunch of plushies...

I gave a quick gasp seeing my favorite figure on the floor. Picking it up, I put it back on the shelf where I kept most of the little plushies and figures. On it were figurines of my favorite Pokémon. Charizard, Machoke, Ninetails, Zoroark, Greninja, and of course Eevee! I know seems like a stupid choice right? Having a full powerhouse of a team, but then throw a regular Eevee into the mix and I'm a mad man.

Speaking my mind though, I think that Eevee is an awesome Pokémon. It's like that last kid to be picked for a team in gym, aka me, and they pull out a can of whoop ass and shows everyone what they can do. You know? I guess I like the underdog type of feel it has to it.

I was marveling at my figurines I ordered online, when I heard banging coming from my bedroom door. "Bruce you big oaf! You better not still be asleep!" I heard my sister yell at my door. Her name's Elizabeth, but I've been calling her Liz since we were kids. "I'm up, you don't have to yell you know!" I shouted back at her. Hearing no response and then footsteps going downstairs, I concluded that she left.

I walked to the door before opening it and walking to the bathroom down the hall. Closing the door behind me, I looked into the mirror. Medium length brown, but almost red hair. Dark, almost black, brown eyes. Mustache. Neck beard. Brown eyebrows. Chubbiness. All in order here, I just gotta brush out that hair... Every time I wake up, no matter how I sleep. My hair will never stay the way I want it to! Usually I'll just leave it like how it is until my mom tells me to brush it, or if I just get bored of swatting it out of my face.

Taking a quick whiff of my armpits and recoiling in fear, I hopped in the shower for a quick one. After finishing that up, I rebrushed my hair, and went back to my room to get dressed. Whew, what to wear? Looking around the room at the scattered clothing, I stumbled around before finding my favorite pair of green camo cargo shorts and a nice orange shirt with a picture of a Greninja on it.

Feeling almost complete, I grabbed my brush from my dresser and got to work on styling my hair. "Styling" isn't even the word to use. I just brush my hair down, and part it on my left so my left eye is showing more than my right. I fell in love with this hairstyle after one time I fell asleep in school during a really "important" lesson in Pokéology. Still passed that class with a D! After finishing up, I went bounding down the stairs into the kitchen humming Pentakill - Lightbringer in my head. It's a new band that came out a while ago, pretty sweet too.

I looked to the table seeing Liz eating some bacon pancakes. It's a little creation I came up with when we were younger, she liked it too. "Where's mine?" I asked her jokingly, only to receive a dirty look. "Make it yourself." Liz told me, before continuing to eat her own food. "Okay, don't need to be so touchy about it, geez..." I replied, slightly hurt and offended.

It's been like this between us ever since our Dad died, and I kept my distance from her for a really long time. Also at some point when our Mom got a huge promotion that required her to be on business trips almost every week. So, seeing as how I'm 19, I'm the one who practically runs the house when she's gone. Liz hated that, I guess. I walked over to the counter before getting back out all of the ingredients needed to make myself some pancakes.

I was finishing the pancakes and plating them when I heard the doorbell ring. Setting them and the plate down, I walked into the living room, hearing the big chimes make the little ding dong noise, except more exuberantly. Checking through the little peephole, I saw a girl with straight black hair, dressed in a school uniform with a backpack on. I drooled a little seeing her in the school uniform. Okay, so you're finding out I'm a big pervert, but come oooon. She has like C-cup breasts and looks very attractive. And I know a tsundere type when I see one, I've watched a lot of hentai.

I unlocked the door, opening it wide with a huge smile on my face. "Good morning Mika-chan!" I greeted her with my arms wide. Her right eyebrow twitched in frustration as she spoke back to me, "I thought I told you to not call me that..."

"Aw, my little Mika-chan doesn't want me to call her the adorable pet name I gave her?" I teased, looking hurt. It was an on running joke I came up with last year, and let me tell you. I have not let up on it. "Ugh, whatever..." Mika flipped her hair before starting to shove me aside and walk in. Except she messed up when she pushed me.

I grabbed her backpack in instinct and we both went stumbling to the floor in the living room. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was underneath her, and her white blouse was wrinkled enough, allowing me to see her white bra underneath the shirt. "Well, well Mika-chan, this eager to do it with me? My, my. Well then, do me a favor and prepare to be boarded by this captain. Hehehehe..." I gave a dark chuckle as I rubbed my hands together in front of her, seeing a nervous expression given back to me.

"Alright you, get away from her." I heard, before the collar of my shirt was grabbed and I was forcefully flung out from underneath Mika's body. Sliding across the rug, I felt hot fire shoot through my right arm as I came to the realization that I got rug burn. "OWWW! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed at Liz seeing the cold gaze again.

"You deliberately, sexually assaulted my friend. You're lucky I'm not calling the cops right now." Liz said without emotion in her voice as she helped Mika stand back up.

"Liz, you didn't have to go that far, as to physically hurt your brother..." Mika said with an awkward tone, making eye contact with Liz. Liz sighed before giving me another look in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that." She told me, before walking over to the the couch and grabbing her green backpack. "I'll be back home at the same time like always..." Liz muttered, walking out the door.

Seeing Mika's awkward face, I got off the floor. Sighing, I spoke. "Well, I'm sorry for teasing you like that. Maybe I went too far with those last choices of words, but yeah." I apologized awkwardly.

She looked away from me for a moment, before speaking again. "Don't worry about it okay? And besides..." Mika leaned in to me, "I never said that I didn't want to be boarded." She whispered delicately into my ear, before picking up her backpack, and running out the door. "Have a nice day!" She shouted as she ran down our driveway to walk with Liz to school. See? Perfect example of a tsundere right there.

I fully realized what was going on, and ran to the door quickly. "Have a nice day Mika-chan!" I smiled when I saw her glare back at me. She's so cute...

Just then, my phone rang. Hearing the phone vibrate, I walked back into the kitchen, after closing and locking the front door, and picked it up. Looking at the screen, I saw the name "Mikoru's Video Store" pop up. It's exactly as how it sounds, it's a movie place to rent DVDs and some games too. "Yo, Mikoru!" I greeted him as I usually do if he calls.

_"Wassup dude! Check it out yo! We got a new shipment of movies in and I gotta say, me thinks that you will be picture hung all over them, you hear me dawg?"_ I heard his cheerful voice on the other end say.

"Haha, you're still talking like that man?" I asked him. He spoke that way ever since I met him in highschool, freshman year. We always took a snooze in our Pokéhistory class together.

_"Hey dude, I was born talking this way, yo! Anyways, you coming down to check em out?"_ He asked.

"Well, seeing as how I'm not doing anything today, sure. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I told him, running back upstairs and grabbing my black leather wallet.

_"Sweet man, I'll see ya when you get here yo!"_ Mikoru said before hanging up. I went out the door that led to the garage, and was about to press the button to open it, when a medium sized beast jumped at my leg.

Latching it's claws onto my leg, I shouted in pain. Looking down and coming into the light of a nearby window, I saw my Mom's Charmeleon, Cinder glaring at me. "What is this? Hate and Hit Bruce Day?" I questioned before prying the female Charmeleon's sharp claws from my leg. Letting her go into the house, I grabbed my keys out of the key box we have, opened the garage door, and walked my old bmx bike out of it.

Jogging back inside, I hit the button to close it, before running out of the garage, getting on my bike, and pedaling to get to the movie store. Unbeknownst to me, I was in for a big surprise today.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice quiet bike ride to Mikoru's store. It was about a 15 minute bike ride to get there. Whilst pedaling I smelled the fresh air as I went along the sidewalk. "Ahh, gotta love that "morning fresh" smell. Can't get enough of it." I spoke to myself.

I crossed the street and came from our neighborhood, into the urban area. It was places that sold clothing and things of the sort. I was closing up on Mikoru's, so I slowed the bike down and got off, walking it to a bike stand.

After that, I walked into the video store. "Yo. Yo. Yo." "Oh boy..." I chuckled to myself, hearing Mikoru rapping. "You're never gonna become a rap star you know?" I asked him, walking into the big store.

There were aisles of all kinds of different DVDs. And on the opposite side of the store was the little videogame section. "Nahh bro, you just mad cause you can't have these skills yo!" Mikoru rhymed back to me, to which I looked him in the eyes and stared at him, before we both started laughing together.

Mikoru is my age. His medium length blonde hair bounced with him as he danced behind the counter. He wore his favorite orange and white hoodie, with a white shirt underneath it, along with his baggy purple cargo pants, and orange and white sneakers.

"So anyway man, we got a new shipment of movies in and I think you'll like them." He said with a smile on his face. "Come on, I'll show you where I put them." Mikoru said, hopping over the counter and walking towards the DVD section, with me behind him.

"So... You guys still hiring?" I asked him, hopefully. I need money, and relying on the money my Mom gives me for watching Liz, just is not enough some times. That and I feel bad for using her money for all my money grubbing needs...

Mikoru glanced back at me with a smile as he took out a box full of DVDs. "Actually yeah we are. Did you wanna work here?" He asked with a curious look on his face. I nodded my head yes, then he spoke again, "Well I just gotta talk to boss man, and then we'll see how it turns out, nah I'm saying?" He told me casually.

"Thanks man, I need some money and I think I'd like working here." I smiled as I said that. Mikoru's really fun to hang around, it's like his cheerfulness rubs off onto you. "Nah dawg, it's no problem. I'll see about it later. Anyways, check out this new movie that came. Extra 'special'." He chuckled handing me a DVD case. I reeled back in shock when I saw it though. It had a picture of a Machoke having sex with a Gardevoir.

"Dude, isn't Pokèporn illegal?" I asked him curiously. I have nothing against people wanting to do a Pokémon, it's just I don't want to be getting caught up in someone else's mess. And I don't want him getting in trouble for having it.

Mikoru smiled at me naturally, "Nah man, I checked it with boss man first, he just told me "Whatever brings in money fastest!" He told me, smirking.

"Well if that's what YOU'RE into. I'm just leaving it alone." I told him abandoning the subject.

"So what do you think of it?" He asked me, shaking the DVD's case. I looked unsure towards him. "I dunno man, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, isn't it... Wrong?" I asked, not trying to insult him.

Mikoru looked at me, like my choice of words pained him. "What? Man, that's something I've never expected to hear from someone like you." He spoke baffled. Then he bounced back like usual, "Okay, you remember back in Junior year in highschool when I totally saved your butt from that one crazy chick that jumped through the classroom window, to try and kill you for dumping her? Then you said that you owed me one favor for life?" He had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Ooooh I see where you're going with this..." I said, realization dawning on my face before sighing. "Gimme the DVD..." I muttered, hearing his laughter.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was still looking through some of the DVDs in the back of the store, when I heard the bell of the store chime. I took a small glance up to see guy walk in. He looked pretty normal too. Black hair, brown eyes, looks about 6 foot from here, tanned skin. He started talking with Mikoru, and from the exclamations of "Dude!" and "Awesome!" it sounds like they are friends.

I was finished with looking through the DVDs, and decided that the collection I had was pretty good. So I grabbed the small stack of DVDs and headed to the counter to rent them.

As soon as I walked up to the counter, Mikoru spoke to me. "Bruce! You've gotta meet my friend here! His name is Nora, we met back in highschool in P.E. He's a year younger than us too. And let me think... You just graduated last year right?" Mikoru asked with his left eyebrow raised.

Nora nodded his head to the question. "Yup! And I graduated early as well!" He spoke energetically. Suddenly, he got a smirk on his face. "So Bruce, what's that you got there?" He said perversely.

It took a moment for it to click in my head what he was talking about, and when it did I blushed in embarrassment. "N-Nothing. J-Just a couple of DVDs nothing else!" I stuttered nervously.

Nora started chuckling mischievously, "Are you sure it's nothing?" He asked. I nodded my head furiously. Nora looked at me with a look that read as 'I know what you have' "Mikoru ring these up!" I told him shoving him the cases.

"Already did man. You can go." He said leaning on the counter chuckling. I nodded my head at him. With a quick thank you, I left his store as quick as I could. In the process of doing that, I bumped into someone, before falling on my butt on the sidewalk. "Ouch. Are you okay Miss?" I asked looking at the woman who was on the ground, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you alright?" She asked me in a light voice, before looking up at me. It was then that I recognized who I bumped into. "Rose!" I exclaimed, surprised. We both got off the ground, not breaking eye contact.

Rose flipped her chocolate brown, silk-like hair out of her face as she pulled it behind her head and made a ponytail. "I haven't seen you since 2nd grade! How's it going?" I asked her seeing her smile back at me.

"Well as you can already tell, I'm back in Lumoise City!" She spoke, before continuing. "And I also brought a friend along. Come out Sasha!" Rose then took out a pokeball, before throwing it in the air. It released a blue beam of light, before it formed a figure, disappearing.

A Lucario quickly stretched, before looking at me, then at Rose. "Cario?" It spoke, almost questioningly. "Sasha, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Bruce. Bruce this is my partner Sasha." Rose introduced us to each other.

I smiled as it was my first time meeting a Lucario. "Hello Sasha." I spoke politely, reaching my hand out towards her. _"Hello Bruce."_ I heard, jumping some. "What was that?" I asked with wide eyes. I heard giggling, before a voice spoke again_. "That was me, Sasha. I guess this is your first time meeting someone who can use their aura to communicate?"_ She questioned.

"Yeah. That's pretty cool though." I told her, calming down. "Well, I was just about to go back home, would you like to hang out or something?" I asked Rose, turning to her.

It seemed like she lit up when I asked her that. Smiling, she spoke. "Sure! I'll swing by after going in to say hi to Mikoru. Same address as before?" Rose asked.

"Actually we moved to a bigger house than before. Just ask Mikoru for it when you go in, and invite him and Nora if they want to come." I informed her, before walking over to my bike. I pulled it out of the stand, before hopping on it.

"Wait, who's Nora?" Rose asked me. "Oh he's a new friend. Cool guy, you'll enjoy him." I told her before taking off on the bike.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was almost back to my house when I heard some shouting. I stopped my bike, before getting off to investigate the commotion. I went down a few different alleys, before coming to a clearing. In the clearing there was what looked like a battle commencing. It looked like it was between a Druddigon and... Is that an Eevee? From the looks of it, it was losing badly.

"Come on and prove to me that you're not worthless! You told me you were not, so prove it!" I heard someone yell. I looked to my left and saw a guy dressed in a suit. He looked to be a bit older than me.

Suddenly, the Eevee was thrown across the clearing, hitting the ground, sliding into the wall. It really struggled to get to its feet. "A-Aaron, I can't fight this guy... H-He's way stronger than anything you've put me up against..." I heard the Eevee wheeze out. 'Wow it can talk? Er I mean, he can talk?' I thought to myself, before snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hey! Get your Pokemon out of there! He'll die if you keep this battle going!" I yelled to this Aaron guy. "Tch, let it then. It and this other useless thing can go and die." Aaron spoke coldly, before throwing two pokeballs to the ground and walking away.

"A-Aaron! Aaron please don't abandon me! Aaron!" The poor Eevee cried, before collapsing to the ground. I heard a roar, bringing my attention to the Druddigon and it's trainer. The guy was going to let it kill him!? Not thinking about what I was doing, I quickly ran over to the Eevee, picking it up in my arms. I turned my back to the Druddigon, as it unleashed a Flamethrower at me, searing my back.

I shouted out in pain, feeling the burning sensation. 'I've gotta get out of here! Otherwise, we'll both die!' I quickly thought. I ran to the two pokeballs Aaron threw down, picking them up, before running out of the clearing.

"Come back here! The fight is not finished until one of the Pokemon dies!" I heard a man yell after me. After taking more quick turns through the alleys, I found myself back where I left my bike. Getting on quickly, and securing the Eevee in my shirt, or at least what was left of it, I started pedaling quickly to get home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It took about five minutes with how fast I was pedaling, before I quickly ran to the front door. Unlocking it, I opened it running in and slamming it shut behind me with my foot. I came into the kitchen and set the Eevee on the kitchen table, before running around and gathering all the medical items we had.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After wrapping the last bandage around the Eevee's back left leg, I gave it a quick thought, before looking at the other pokeball I picked up. I didn't know how to use it, so i made a quick run to my bedroom. I opened my laptop, unlocking it, and opened up my browser. Whenever I don't know how to do something, I turn to the internet.

After skipping through the 15 second video, I facepalmed, before running downstairs and held the pokeball. Looking at it, I clicked the big white button in the center of it, before a figure took form in front of me. It turned out to be a Froabble. The thing was almost my height! It looked at me before running under the kitchen table, almost knocking a chair over in the process. "Aaron please don't hurt me anymore! I won't fight back ever again! I promise!" I heard a female voice say.

I was shocked. All I could do was just what my mind told me I should. "I'm not Aaron, my name is Bruce. Do you think you could come out from under the table, I don't want anything to happen to you or Eevee." I told her as nicely as I could. She looked at me, before very slowly, walking out from under the table.

"What do you mean Eevee?" She asked me, before I replied. "Well, Eevee got hurt in battle, so I brought you and him here, so I could heal him up. And from looking at you, I could say that you need healing too." I spoke sadly, looking at all the bruises she had on her. She had some cuts as well. They all seemed to show really easy, due to her light blue body. Now that I think about it, I don't believe that's the normal color scheme for a Froabble. No time to think about it Bruce, you have someone to help!

I quickly walked over to the table and reopened the closed medical kit. "Could you please come up here?" I asked her. Froabble hopped onto the edge of the table with her legs hanging off the edge. "What are you gonna do?" She asked me, seeing me pull out some salves.

"I'm going to cover your wounds with these salves I ordered." I told her, getting some warm water from the sink, putting it on the table. I put some of the salve into my hands, rubbing them together and started rubbing it on the bruises and cuts she had. I spent more time on the bruises though, as I massaged the muscles. She seemed to enjoy it as she let out some relaxed breaths.

I frowned when I got lower on her body though. It seemed like she had worse bruises when I got to her thighs and legs. I started rubbing her legs and working my way up, when she stopped me at the beginning of her thighs. "I.. Can do this part..." She spoke softly, rubbing my hands together with hers. She massaged her thighs and let me take over again when I did her back.

I had her lay down on her stomach while I worked her back. I frowned again though, when I looked at her hips and her butt. My mind, being good and evil, thought of a hentai I watched before, and then thought to ask her about the bruises. So I did. "Hey, why do your bruises seem to get worse the lower I go?" I asked, concerned.

It was a minute before I heard a reply from her. "It's because Aaron raped me..." I almost dropped the warm water I was holding, when she said that. "What? He raped you? Hold on, if you're gonna tell me anything else, wait until I'm done with the salves." I told her. I slowly poured a little water over every part of her, watching a little bit of steam rise up. The salves that I was using, were from a medical site I found while searching the web once. It works for humans and Pokemon.

The moment you pour warm water onto it, the salve dries up if on a hard surface. But if on skin, it evaporates, leaving a cleaned feeling on the cut or bruised area, healing it instantly. Depending on how you ordered it, it could be considered expensive. But I order one jar every month or so. So I have a nice amount of it stored.

Froabble got off the table, stretching her limbs out before looking at me with a small smile, before it faded. "It started when I was a Froakie. Aaron caught me and named me Jessica. Everything was fine, until the day I evolved. It was then, he realized that I was a shiny Pokémon. He then started sexually harassing me. Calling me 'Baby' and things of the such, until it came one night when I was sleeping with the other Pokémon of the team. Aaron woke me up and told me to come over to him. I did, but then I noticed he was acting a little strange. When I asked, he jumped on me and held me down, while removing his clothes." She spoke with a shaky voice while tears started forming at her eyes as she trembled. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, stopping her from continuing. "You can stop telling the story. It's okay now though, I'm gonna take care of you and Eevee now. Aaron won't be bothering you anymore." I spoke, feeling tears form at my own eyes. It was out of empathy. I felt bad for her. To think that she had to live through that and maybe more! It really upsets me.

I pulled her out of my hug, before making eye contact with her. "I'm gonna try to give you both all I can alright?" I then smiled before taking my hands off her shoulders and holding one out. "So let's start with the introduction. My name is Bruce and you are?" I spoke with a smile seeing her grin at me. "Jessica, but I like going by Jess." Jess told me.

"Well Jess, could you happen to tell me the name of our compadre over here?" I asked, pointing to the still unconscious Eevee- wait he's awake. "My name is Stephan." He spoke with a soft voice. He didn't look happy or sad. He looked... emotionless.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Stephan. Do you wanna smile for me? You look kinda emotionless." I spoke, voicing my thoughts. He smiled, and when he did, the fanboy in me blew up. I let out a little squeal of excitement, before hugging him. "Aw, you're so cute!" I spoke, hearing some giggling. I looked over my shoulder seeing Jess with a smile on her face. "Steph, you look so adorable when you blush!" She told him, as I glanced up and saw his blushing form. "Wow you do." I spoke, agreeing with her, seeing his face redden more.

"Be quiet! I do not!" He yelled, before I got up from the floor, as I had to kneel to hug his small frame. "Say whatever you want, but I will still think it." I said, walking over to the small cup still filled with warm water. "Now I need you to sit still while I pour this water on you."

"Wait what!? Why would you do that?" He spoke, looking at me in shock. Jess beat me to the explanation. "It helps dry up the salve he put on you, healing you fast." I walked over to him, seeing his hesitant gaze on me. "Just lay back on your side for me. I promise on my life, everything will be fine." I told him holding my left hand over my heart.

Steph looked at me and Jess, before sighing and laying on his side again. I quickly poured the water over the bandages, letting them and the salve soak up the water, seeing the steam rising off of them.

I quickly unwrapped all the bandages, before rubbing Steph's head, feeling his soft fur. He giggled a bit before hopping off the table. Shaking himself out, he looked at me and Jess, before asking. "So, what's there to do around here?"

I smiled before telling them everything there was to know about entertainment in the house. As soon as I finished, I told them if they needed me, I'd be upstairs in the bathroom. I did as I said I would, before running a bath in the whirlpool my mom had.

It was a little bit, before it was ready. I stripped myself of my clothes, cringing at the damage done to my favorite shirt. At least my aunt gave me two of them. Something about me doing odd things that lead to my clothes getting ripped or torn...or burnt now, I guess.

I lowered myself into the whirlpool sighing as I felt the warm water run over my burnt back. I never noticed until now how bad it actually felt. Really it did. Imagine someone putting a hot pot, full of scalding hot water, on your back and leaving it there for an hour. That is almost as close as you could get with this pain.

The pain increased a huge amount, when I put soap on my back. "Why did I even do this, when I could've put the salve on it?" I asked myself, facepalming, then recoiling in pain when the soap got into my eyes.

Grumbling in pain, I finished the bath and got out. I wrapped a towel around me, getting mad when it didn't wrap fully around me, leaving a gap where if you were standing at a certain angle, you could see my dick. I looked out the door of the bathroom, hearing laughter come from the living room. I smiled a bit hearing Jess and Steph laugh together, before sneaking to my room.

I opened the slightly closed door and walked over to my closet. It had my dresser in it. Although, I was shocked to see my closet closed, as I always leave it open. Hearing some shuffling, I crept closer to it. It was then I heard some really strange sounds. What is that? I got up to the door and slid it open quickly, seeing Cinder there. She looked back at me with wide eyes as she was faced with her back towards me. I sniffed the air as I smelled a weird scent. "Char! Char! Meleon!" She spoke with rapidness, before dashing out of my room. I noticed she had something, but brushed it off. "Why was she here?" I asked myself. I then changed into some sweat pants and a regular blue shirt, before hopping into my office chair, and turning back on my laptop. I found the stack of DVDs I rented and found the one Mikoru gave me.

It was called "A Night In Paris". I popped it into the tray of my laptop, before turning the volume down, so only I could hear it.

It pulled up a menu, going through an animation of some people battling, before they got naked and had sex. I felt myself become a bit aroused at that. Instead of clicking play all, I clicked chapter select. I wasn't watching the full thing. I looked through them all until I found one that sparked my interest.

It was called "A Little Bit Of Bonding Time" I clicked it and it started off pretty simple. Some chick with pink hair running through a meadow, when suddenly she saw an Eevee and a Nidoran fighting with each other. "Hey stop it you two!" She spoke with some of the worst acting I've ever seen. She ran over to them and tore them from each other. "Knock it off! I can easily see that you two need some bonding time!" She spoke seductively, before pulling the unlawfully short skirt she had on, down revealing to the confused Pokémon her wet vagina.

They immediately looked happy as their eyes sparkled with awe. The girl giggled before speaking, "If you can't tell, I was having a bit of fun before this. So I'm ready if you are." The Eevee immediately jumped onto the girl as he tore off her shirt, getting a "whoa there."

Nidoran with his raging boner, just started plowing into the girl, while Eevee went to work on sucking her breasts while thrusting his hard shaft between them. The girl was just loving every second of it, sucking on the Eevee's wet cock.

All while watching this, I just couldn't help but grasp my hardened member and start pumping it, engrossed in the masterpiece before me. Fuck what others say, this stuff is hot!

The Eevee and the Nidoran suddenly sped up a bit, making the girl squeal louder, before Eevee shot his cum on her face with Nidoran shooting in her pussy. The girl seemed to come off her high as she saw they fell asleep next to her. "Well, I guess they are better friends now." She smiled at the camera, throwing a peace sign out, before it slowly faded away.

I looked down to my still hard penis, and looked back at the screen. "I'm watching another one..." I muttered, clicking another scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why did I take this chapter down, but leave the first two?**

* * *

I was in the middle of watching an Arcanine fuck a middle aged looking man over a park bench, when I heard my door creak. "Bruce, what are you watching?" I heard someone ask.

I froze, in the middle of the next stroke. I shakily looked over my shoulder to see that Jess was watching me from my doorway. _'Crap! How do I explain something like this!?'_ I thought to myself, closing the laptop, hearing the Arcanine roar as it came inside the man.

"Uh, w-well... You see Jess... That was a movie I was watching..." I told her with a nervous smile. She gave me a deadpanned look, before speaking again.

"I know what a movie is dummy. I meant, what was that that you were just watching. It seemed pretty interesting." Jess spoke with a curious look on her face.

I started sweating out of nervousness. "Oh! That's what you meant! Well, um... It was just a really good action movie!" I spoke, throwing a knowing smile towards her.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! Did it have a lot of explosions?" Jess asked, eyes wide, with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. TONS of explosions." I told her, smirking as I did. "Lots of Pokemon on people action in this movie..." I chuckled, laughing at my dirty hidden messages.

"Maybe I could watch it sometime. Sounds like a good movie." Jess said, before changing the subject. "Oh! Some people are here to see you by the way! They're outside waiting. Didn't feel like it would be safe to just let them in, you know?" She asked me.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "It's good you know that Jess, looks like the house will be safe if you're in charge while I'm gone." I spoke, seeing her smile once again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change into some different clothes." I told Jess, before she nodded and left.

I heard her going down the stairs, before letting out an exhale. "Okay, that was close. Gotta make sure I lock my door." I spoke to myself, before cleaning up the small mess I made. "Well, even though I lied to her about the changing clothes thing, I feel like I should change anyway." I thought aloud, going back into my closet.

_'What the? Where did my last pair of underwear go?'_ I thought confused, since I keep my dresser pretty organized. _'Maybe Mom washed 'em.'_ I shrugged before grabbing a towel and sliding on a green shirt that had a Charizard on it and grabbing some white shorts, before leaving my room. I closed the door behind me this time.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, walking into the living room, seeing Steph and Jess sitting on one of the three couches in the living room. "Do you guys mind if I let my friends in while I go downstairs to get something?" I asked. I didn't want things to be awkward for them and my friends.

"Well I don't mind. But what about you Stephan?" Jess asked the Eevee. He frowned a bit before muttering something.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, leaning towards him some, my towel draping a little off me.

He blushed a bit, before speaking louder than he did. "I said, just don't leave for too long." I smiled a bit, before picking him up in a one armed hug, hearing him squeak a bit when I grabbed him.

"You have nothing to worry about Steph. I'll be back in here before you know it. Plus, my friends are really nice, no need to worry!" I told him, kissing his nose, seeing his face turn red.

"O-okay, that's enough! Put me down!" Steph stuttered, before I set him back onto where he was sitting before.

I walked over to the front door, looking through the little peek hole, before seeing Mikoru bouncing up and down like usual. I smiled, opening the door. "Are you just gonna bounce there like a basketball, or come inside and feel air conditioning?" I asked him, seeing his bright smile.

"Hey man, don't be hatin' on the bouncin'. Gotta stay up with my beats, nah' I'm sayin'?" Mikoru attempted to rhyme to me, ending with a shake of my head.

"Okay DMC wannabe, get in here. Anyone else with you?" I asked before getting tackled into a hug by Rose.

"Mmm! You're still as squishy as ever Brucie!" Rose squealed into my chest, as she cuddled me.

I blushed, as I stuttered, trying to come up with something to say. "I-I... Shut up!" I exclaimed. I got off the floor, holding my towel up as it almost fell down. "I'm gonna go downstairs for a moment, be right back!" I quickly walked out of the room, heading through the kitchen, and down the stairs into the family room.

Making a left after coming through the doorway, I went down some more stairs and into the basement. I walked into the laundry room, whistling a little tune to myself as I went.

_Shuffle shuffle_

I froze, stopping from leaning down to pick up some clothes that were on the floor. _'What was that?'_ I thought, looking around a bit.

I waited for a little while after that, and didn't hear anything. Shrugging my shoulders, I brushed it off as nothing. I opened the dryer with hopes of seeing clothes, only to be let down as it was empty. "Okay, looks like I'll be searching for boxers." I spoke, before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

I left the laundry room, taking a look around the basement. _'Hmm... Not on the bar over there...'_ I thought, scanning the area. I looked to my right and saw the couch we kept down there for when we had guests, and lo and behold, there was a pile of clothes on it. _'Oh! Clothes! Never have I been more happy to see them.'_ I thought, a smile growing on my face.

I walked to the pile of clothes and started my search. "Mom's clothes, Liz's clothes... When did she get a thong!?" I voiced aloud, looking at the green and white striped pattern on it. Thoughts of my sister wearing this small piece of clothing, popped up in my head. _'Bending over to pick something up, leaning on the kitchen counter... Laying on her bed, hands full of her bedsheets as I thrust into her... WHOA! BAD BRUCE! TERRIBLE BRUCE!'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head to rid the dirty thoughts of Liz. I put aside her clothes and kept going through the little pile underneath it. "Ah, here we go." I said, pulling out an even smaller pile of boxers.

I was about to put a pair on, when suddenly I heard the clattering of something on the ground. We have a tiled floor in the basement, so I could hear it pretty well. Like claws tapping on the ground. And from the sound of it, it was going fast.

I turned around just in time to see an orange thing jump into me, sending us both onto the couch I was just done with. I knocked my head into the wall, leaving me in a daze.

I was now laying half on the couch, my feet touching the floor. Think of someone being slumped on a couch. I looked down as I felt my towel get removed from my waist, and froze in shock. And pleasure.

There, with her mouth around my penis, was my mother's Charmeleon. "Cinder! What the hell are you doing!?" I exclaimed as she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Mm! Mmhm!" She muffled, with my cock still in her maw. I shivered in delight when she did that, it sending vibrations around my dick. It was then I got a whiff of the air. "Wait, are you in heat?" I asked, with my right eyebrow raised. Cinder nodded her eyes looking like she was pleading for this.

I wanted to push Cinder off of me, tell her this is wrong. But... How could this be wrong, when it felt so right? It feels amazing inside her mouth. It was hot and moist, feeling her tongue roll around the tip of my penis, then going down my shaft and up again.

"Oh screw it." I moaned out, rolling my eyes into the back of my head. This is the first time I've ever gotten a blowjob before. Unless you count that time with my hand and the lotion...

I felt a surge in my body, knowing that I was close to cumming. I looked down at the Charmeleon, whose fiery, red eyes stared back into mine. "I-I'm getting close Cinder. Are you okay with me doing it inside your mouth?" I asked, seeing her wink at me. Suddenly, she took the whole of my cock, all the way into her mouth. Balls deep you could say.

"Mmph! Mmhmm!" Cinder suddenly started muffling, like she was demanding something. She sat there, not moving her head for a bit. _'Oh._' I thought, realizing what she wanted me to do.

I grabbed the sides of her head, and starting thrusting myself into her open maw, as she sat there and started humming, sending vibrations all throughout my pelvis. I looked down at Cinder, seeing her playing with her dripping, Pokémon pussy.

That turned me on even more, as I sped up in my thrusting. I felt the surge increase, and I thrusted into the back of her mouth, sending my cum straight down her throat. "Ahh!" I moaned out, as I looked down to see Cinder still playing with her pussy. She drank all of my cum with no problem, surprising me.

I pulled myself out of her open maw, before getting off the couch. I was about to put my boxers on, when I heard growling. Looking down, I saw Cinder sitting on Liz's pile of clothes, spreading open the entrance to her moist-looking vagina. "You want me?" I asked her, seeing her nod, letting out a "Char." in confirmation.

I walked over to Cinder, seeing her smile at me. "Listen Cinder, though what you did for me is amazing." I started, seeing her frown at me. "I just can't have sex with you. You're my mom's Pokémon! How could I explain to her that I had sexual relations with you?" I asked, seeing her look down in sadness. I felt bad about making her sad, so I decided to return the favor of what she did.

"Look, I won't leave you high and dry okay?" I spoke, seeing her look back up to me with a smile. "Meleon!" Cinder joyfully cheered.

I leaned down, onto my knees, and looked at her vagina. It was pink on the inside, while a pretty light orange on the outside. I sighed, before leaning forwards and stuck my tongue into the hot pussy. "Char! Meleon!" I heard Cinder suddenly shout out.

I kept wiggling my tongue about, getting a taste of sweetness from the fluids secreting from her. I kept this up as I reached my left hand up to play with her left breast. It wasn't too big, like almost a B-cup. It was fine though, as I squeezed and pinched her nipple and breast.

I leaned my head up a little bit to play with her clit a bit. I used my teeth to rub it, feeling Cinder grip my head with her paws, pushing my face further into her vagina. "Char! Char! Char!" She kept shouting out. I smirked a bit. _'Looks like I'm better than I thought I would be.'_ I thought perversely.

I brought my right hand up, pushing my middle finger of that hand, into her pussy, getting it lubricated. I then, removed it from there and slowly inserted it into her rectum. "Meleon!" I heard Cinder gasp out. Feeling her anus flex around my finger, started turning me on, my mind imaging it to be my dick instead.

I dove my tongue further into her, feeling her walls flex around my tongue as well. I started rubbing everywhere I could with my tongue, feeling Cinders claws dig into my head a bit. She kept moaning her species' name, as I kept up my pleasing of her body.

Suddenly, her walls clamped down on my tongue, causing me to have to slowly slide it around. "Chaaar!" Cinder moaned aloud, before locking her legs behind my head, effectively trapping me there. A river of hot liquid, drenched my open mouth, as I drank all she was giving me. Or attempted to at least. A lot was just sliding down my chin on my chest and down.

After a little bit, the fluid stopped flowing and I was freed from my 'prison'. I got up off the ground and looked down to see Cinder just laying there, breathless. "Hm, hm, hm! Looks like someone enjoyed themselves." I chuckled, watching her nod, face red, letting out a weak "Char..."

I then realized what I just did. "Well, she did give me a blowjob... It's only right to repay the favor! Although..." I muttered, looking back at Cinder, but what she was laying on. "Crap! We did the dirty on Liz's clothes!" I exclaimed, holding my head in my hands.

Cinder looked up at me, as she was laid on her back. "Charmeleon. Char, char." She spoke to me, waving her paw at me in a shooing manner. "Wait, you don't mind washing Liz's clothes Cinder?" I asked her.

Reason being that every time I have tried to wash my little sister's clothes, it's not good enough! Little brat tells me that they don't smell like how Mom makes them smell after she washes them. I promise, I'm not bad at washing clothes. The only exception will be that one time I... Never mind.

I hugged Cinder close to me, feeling her scaly, smooth, warm body against mine. Maybe this is why I always loved cuddling her when I was little and she was a Charmander... "Thanks Cinder!" I happily spoke. I felt a tap on my shoulder, breaking the hug, I looked at Cinder.

The next thing she did really shocked me. Not as much as the foreplay we did together. But totally shocking me. Cinder leaned forward towards me, and gave me a smooch on my lips. "Charmeleon!" She exclaimed, before winking at me, smiling.

I blushed, taken aback by the unexpected kiss. "U-uhm... Thanks a-again." I stuttered, sliding on my underwear, and shorts to go with them. I already had my shirt on, so I turned around from Cinder and walked upstairs.

**x.x.x.x.x**

I was coming up the stairs when I heard Stephan from in the living room. "Wow! Mikoru, you're amazing!" I heard him exclaim. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I walked into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, before sweat dropping as I saw Mikoru bouncing around on his toes, hair swishing around underneath the purple beanie he was wearing. "Oh Arceus..."

"Yo, yo. His name's StephAN, and let me tell you he's got it goin' on. Brown fur, chocolate eyes. You'd think that I am, but no Mikoru never lies!" He rhymed out, picking up Stephan and holding him in front of me.

Steph looked back at Mikoru with a smile, before speaking. "Hehe, it's Stephan, not StephAN. Or call me Steph, please." He politely reminded the energetic human.

"Ha! Ha! Wooo, ah!" I heard from outside, looking out the window. My eyes widened in surprise, seeing Rose in some gym clothing. That's not what surprised me though.

What surprised me, is the fact that it looks like she is actually doing some hand to hand, er paw combat with her Lucario, Sasha.

I watched as she and Sasha were throwing kicks and punches at each other, both dodging or blocking the other's attack. Sasha suddenly threw a roundhouse kick aimed for Rose's head. Rose caught her leg and using her momentum, flipped her over her shoulder onto the grass, effectively pinning her. "Still predictable Sasha." Rose cheerfully told her.

Sasha let out a sigh, before replying. "Cario." They both got up from off the ground, Rose looking up to see me in the window. She smiled at me, flicking her hair with her left hand. "Oh, hey Bruce! I guess you saw our sparring match, huh?" She asked.

My mouth was wide open, looking at Rose. "How do you just so casually ask that? I haven't seen ANYONE spar with their Pokémon before." I spoke, flabbergasted. Last time I checked, I thought you could get severely hurt by trying to spar with your Pokémon.

Rose's smile somehow brightened even more than it already was. "Well, that's why I'm wearing these gym clothes. They're made of special material that makes it where if you get hit by a physical attack from a Pokémon, it halves the amount of force behind it. It's some incredibly strong material, and sometimes itchy!" She exclaimed, scratching her arms and trying to reach for her back. Sasha walked over to her, using the spikes on the back of her paws to scratch the shirt.

I looked on in fascination, watching how the shirt didn't even get punctured by the big spike. "That's amazing..." I muttered in fascination. _'Looks like I have some shopping to do. Internet style!'_ I thought to myself, throwing a little fist bump.

"What are you doing?" I heard Rose ask me. I shook my head, before answering with "Nothing, now how about you ladies come inside, and I make us all some cool, refreshing drinks?" I offered, seeing her nod.

I turned back from the window, heading into the kitchen. "Now, what should I make? Lemonade, or Iced Tea? Ooh! Or some Berry Punch!" I exclaimed to myself, looking through the plastic bag full of different drink packets.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking down to my right, I saw Jessie standing there. "Can I help you make the drinks?" She quietly asked me. My smile couldn't have been wider, as I replied with a quick, "Of course!"

Someone who actually wants to help me make them something? Oh Arceus, I might almost be in heaven. Give me more plushies then we'll be even closer to that heaven. I picked a packet of Oran and Rawst Berry juice.

"Jessie, can you run the water until it's boiling hot please? Then fill up this bowl until you cover the bottom and it gets a little below half of the bowl." I instructed her, seeing her nod at me, taking the bowl and turn on the water. I kneeled down, going into the cabinet underneath the sink.

I wrenched the pitcher out of the pile of utensils and other clutter in the bottom cabinet, putting it on the counter and standing up. "Alrighty, let's make this juice!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hands together.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Everyone was now outside in the backyard, watching Jess and Sasha spar. I watched in awe as Sasha and Jess were locked in hand to hand combat, constantly trying to gain the upper hand in their intense training.

Suddenly, Sasha did a low sweep, taking Jess' legs out from underneath her. Instead of Jess falling to the ground though, she quickly caught herself with her left hand, using the momentum to push off the ground and flipping back onto her feet. Right when she touched the ground, she attempted at a backflip kick, just barely grazing Sasha's muzzle.

Right when they both were about to come back in with a punch aimed at the other, Mikoru stepped in between them, and they immediately halted. "Alright, I've seen enough to know that this is a tie. Otherwise you two will keep going til Rose says goodbye." He rhymed out, as the two Pokémon dropped their stances.

I walked over to the two of them and gave them some bottles of water I grabbed earlier out of the fridge. After receiving thanks from both of them, I was about to walk back towards Mikoru and Rose, when Sasha stopped me. _'Bruce, haven't you noticed that someone is missing?'_ I heard her soft feminine voice in my head.

After doing a quick glance around the backyard, I noticed that Stephan was gone. "You're right, but where did he go?" I questioned, looking back at Sasha, noting her crimson eyes. Wow, they are pretty. Sasha said nothing other than nodding her head in the direction of the house.

_'I believe something is troubling his mind. I think you should go talk with him about it.'_ The Lucario suggested, walking away from me, towards the others. Although I noticed a sway in her hips as she walked... Nah, it's probably just my imagination.

I opened the sliding glass door that leads into the kitchen, relishing in the wonderful air conditioning that was blasting through the house. After my little cool down, I walked further in the kitchen towards the upstairs bedrooms.

I quickly noted what sounded like whining, before hurrying up the steps, worried for Stephan. I came upon my bedroom, noticing that the door was closed some. More than I close it at least.

"I'm just a mess Cinder! I haven't even known him for that long, hell it hasn't even been a day!" I heard Stephan's voice ring out, before hearing what sounded like sobbing and sniffling. It hurt me just to hear him so sad...

"Char, Charmeleon, Meleon..." I peeked into the room to see Cinder sitting next to a bawling Stephan on my bed. I guess I wasn't being careful, because I pushed the door some, causing it to creak. This attracted both of the Pokémons' attention instantly.

Welp, it's now or never. "Hey guys, is... everything okay?" I nervously asked. I'm so scared of messing up and saying the wrong thing.

Stephan looked to the ground as Cinder got off my bed, walking over to me. "Char, Char!" She turned and spoke to Stephan, before winking at me and walking out of my room. Not before she traced her claw across my left thigh.

I walked over to my bed and sat down next to the sad little Eevee. "So, what's going on?" I asked, watching how his ears were pressed back on his head. They looked so fluffy.

Stephan looked at me with his red-from-crying eyes. "I'm scared of how you will react." The little Pokémon mumbled. That hurt me just a little bit since I thought that I proved by now that I was trustworthy.

"Stephan, I told this to Jess, and I guess I have to tell you too. Even though I thought you would assume so by now, I'm not gonna hurt you for any reason. I'm going to take care of you and Jess and try to be the best Trainer I can. We may not travel around like some do, but that doesn't mean that we can't find people to train with. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make you both happy. Understand?" I asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

Stephan still looked a little apprehensive. "I promise on my plushie collection, that I won't get mad at whatever you tell me." I added. My plushie collection was quite the thing, as it took up a majority of one corner of my room. I had a gigantic Snorlax plush, with other Pokémon plushies on top of it. I even had a gold Magikarp plush, and not the small kind, the big one. And those don't come cheap.

The talking Eevee looked at my bed comforter, before looking up at me. "Have you ever liked someone before, but you haven't even known them for a full day?" He asked, as I nodded.

"Of course, I went to highschool. There are plenty of people that someone could end up falling for, without even the full day passing." I told Stephan as he seemed to calm down a bit after hearing that.

"So then what do you think of Human-Pokémon relationships?" He asked unsurely.

"Well if I'm being honest, I thought it was kind of wrong." I spoke, seeing Stephan's ears return down on his head. "But, I do believe in love being blind. And since it's legal here in the Kalos region, I don't have a problem with it." I'll just leave out what I watched and said earlier, and just say I believe in it...

Stephan's face lit up after I said that. "Really?" The Eevee asked, getting me to nod. "Then, what if I told you that I liked someone here?" He questioned, looking in my eyes.

"Well I must say, Mikoru can be a handful when he's geeked up on sugar, so you've gotta watch yourself with that." I remembered him being gender specific earlier when I came up here.

Stephan shook his head. "I mean in this room..." I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He waited for a moment, before deadpanning at me. "I like you Bruce!" He exclaimed.

"...Wait, what?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Stephan in shock. "Wait, you mean that it's me?" I asked him.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Well you are the only one in here besides myself."

Wow I feel dumb... "So, what now then?" I asked him, feeling a little lost after my obliviousness. Stephan looked into my eyes as he spoke, "Well, how do you feel about me Bruce? Would you like to pursue a relationship with me?"

As I looked into his warm chocolate eyes, I just felt in my gut that I would be missing something amazing if I didn't say yes. "Well Stephan, it's a great thing I am Bisexual, because I get the best of both worlds. And it seems like some of the other world is right in front of me. How could I possibly say no?" I told him, smiling as I saw his hopeful gaze.

"You really mean it?" His little frame was practically shaking at this point, he was so happy. I picked up his little body, bringing him closer to me.

"Just stop with the questions and give me a kiss." I ordered, as I gave him a smooch, prodding his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth hastily, wrapping his little tongue around mine.

After a few minutes, I interrupted the kiss, leaving behind a little trail of saliva that disappeared as soon as I noticed it.

Stephan was breathing heavily with a blush on his face. "That was wonderful..." He whispered out, getting his breath back.

"Well, good to know that I can take someone's breath away." I smirked confidently. "But I've gotta ask you Stephan. What made you fall for me?" I questioned, curious. "I mean it couldn't have been my looks, I don't look attractive in the least bit." I chuckled, before seeing the Eevee glare at me.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! You're the first human I've met that has been kind to me! I remember how you got hit by that Flamethrower to save my life. And you took Jess and I in without wanting anything in return. You opened your home to us, and there is not a lot of people who would do that! To me, you are my knight in shining armor." He ranted, before blushing some, and mumbling; "I may also have a thing for big guys..."

Well, if that didn't make my pride swell, I don't know what would. Although he thought I didn't hear that last part. "Hey, I like big guys too! It's something about being wrapped up in someone's arms that just makes me feel giddy." I told him, wrapping him up in my arms, hugging him. He licked my cheek, before the door to my room opened and I saw Mikoru there.

"Yo Bruce, I gotta head back to the shop, my break is gonna be over soon. Dealing with boss man when I'm late is harder than evolving a Cascoon." I swear, his rhymes were better when we were in highschool...

I got off my bed, still holding Stephan, as I walked Mikoru to the front door. "Alright man, I'll see you another time then?" I questioned as I opened it for him.

Mikoru did a little spin, before looking back at me. "I'm at the shop almost 24/7 nowadays, I'll put in a good word to boss man, and knowing him, he'll take whoever he can get. Something about not wanting video rental to go out of style or something..." He told me as I bumped his outstretched fist with my own. "Anyway dude, I'll give you a call when he lets me know. Peace!" And with that, Mikoru hopped in his car, and drove off. "He's never changed huh?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around with Stephan still in my arms, to see Rose standing there with Sasha. "The only thing that's changed about him, is his crappy rhymes." We shared a chuckle, before Rose spoke again. "Well, it was great seeing you again Brucie. We should hang out some more, since now I'm living back here." The brunette suggested, as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I still have your number, just text or call if you wanna do something. I'm free most of the day, everyday now. We could even train our Pokémon together." I spoke, getting excited just thinking about all of the things I could do now.

Rose walked up to me, smooching my cheek, before rubbing Stephan's head. "I look forward to it. We'll see you guys." She cheerfully said, walking out the door with Sasha not far behind her. Sasha gave one wave and a wink before walking out the door.

I walked over to the living room couch and sat down with Stephan curling up in my lap. "You have really nice friends." He said, yawning. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep." It wasn't long before I heard him breathing softly as he slept.

Man. My life got a lot more entertaining once I got Pokémon. Maybe if I talk to Mom about it, I can get more? I'm absolutely certain that she will be okay with Stephan and Jessica, considering the predicament I found them in. Welp, the only way to know would be to ask. Unfortunately, that will have to wait a little bit since Mom is still away on her trip, not due to be back until next week.

"Oh well, best not to think too much on it." I picked Steph's body up and set him on the couch as I got up from it, heading into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I saw it to be 5:30 pm. "Looks like I should prepare dinner. And looks like someone wants to help, maybe?" I spoke, seeing Jessica looking at me from the stairs that lead down into the den.

The Froabble nodded her head as she made her way up the steps, before standing next to me. "I wanna learn more stuff about cooking." Jess said, looking up at me. I wasn't that tall compared to her, she just had to lean her head back just a little bit.

I smiled as I spoke, "Well my dear, you came to the right person. I happen to do all of the cooking around here." I proudly proclaimed.

**x.x.x.x.x**

After I set the last plate on the table, I started counting down on my fingers. "What are you doing?" Jessica questioned, as I kept counting.

"Oh just counting the time left before Liz walks through the door with her friend." I answered, before pointing at the now open door. Liz and Mika both walked through and were setting their bags down, when they noticed Stephan on the couch still taking his nap.

Mika gasped, before exclaiming: "Oh my gosh! Is that an Eevee!?" She then quickly ran over to Stephan, wrapping him up in a hug, squeezing his tiny frame into her bosom. Liz wasn't far behind either.

Poor little Stephan had to be woken up, by being suffocated between two 17 year olds that happened to have an addiction to cute things, as a Cubone to it's mask.

"B-Bruce! Help me!" I heard him exclaim, while watching the predicament. "I'm sorry Steph, I didn't think that far ahead about this situation... Also, I can't even see you, and I'm not about to get hit for touching somewhere inappropriate!" I told him, before turning to Jess. "Is there anything you think you could do for this?" I asked.

Jessica looked in thought for a moment, before striking a pose. "I got it!" She then walked towards the group of squealing girls and frantic Eevee, before shooting a water shuriken at the ceiling, making it splatter, raining down on them.

I must say, I appreciate the school they go to, making them wear white blouses as apart of their uniform. I noted the pink lacy bra that Liz had decided to wear, and seeing as how Mika was wearing a white bra, it left nothing to the imagination.

They both, and Stephan, were shocked by the sudden shower, as they let him go, and he quickly scampered over to me. I caught him as he leaped into my arms, snuggling into my shoulder. He shuddered as he spoke with fear. "I never thought I was going to get out of there..."

I stroked his back to comfort him, before looking at the wet teens in front of me. "Well, as much as I would like a front row seat to a wet T-shirt contest, you both better get out of those clothes, before you get a cold." I said, as Liz quickly glared at me.

"You're such a pervert! And where did these two Pokémon come from? Does Mom know about this?" She kept questioning, before I interrupted her. "All will be revealed, soon." I spoke, like a mystical being out of a video game. Liz deepened her glare just a bit, before grabbing Mika's arm and leading her to her room upstairs. "Oh, and Mika-chan. I love the assets." I taunted, getting a blush out of her as they walked past me. Liz stepped on my toes as they went by, causing me to whimper a little. "Okay, ease up with the abuse." I whined out.

As they walked upstairs, I walked back into the kitchen. "Wow, something smells good!" I heard Stephan, as he leaned further away from my shoulder to smell more of the food. Jess and I made pizzas from scratch, so to hear someone besides my stomach say that the food I created smells good, provided a small confidence boost. The same could be said about Jess as I looked and saw her puffing her chest out a bit. "And now you see one of the benefits of cooking Jessica." I told her, before setting up a plate for myself and Stephan. Since he was small, he wouldn't eat as much as I would, so we could share a plate. Jess sat down next to me, leaving four other seats. It was a six person, rectangular table. Two seats on both sides, with one at both heads of the table.

While we ate, Liz and Mika came down the steps quickly seating themselves at the oak table. "Hey. Mika's gonna stay over alright?" Liz told me. I raised an eyebrow, what's with this attitude lately?

"You and I both know that Mika is welcome to stay over as many days as she likes to. But I'd appreciate a heads up well in advance." I half ordered, as we both locked eyes. Why does it feel a bit like a stand off?

Mika, sensing the situation, decided to change the subject. "So Bruce, would you like to introduce us to your friends?" She spoke, looking at Jess eating her last slice of pizza.

**x.x.x.x.x**

After running through the whole story of how I got Jess and Steph, it was kind of late. I yawned as Steph stretched out on my lap. Jess seemed tired as well, as I plucked Steph off my lap, setting him down in an empty chair. "Well, I think it's time for bed, wouldn't you guys say so?" I asked, getting a nod from everyone.

After doing a quick collection of dishes, I walked over to the sink putting them in. Right when I was about to wash them, Cinder came out of nowhere and took the cloth I grabbed out of my hand. "Char, Char." She spoke, wagging one of her clawed fingers at me. It was like she was scolding a small child, which happened to be me...

She then rinsed the dishes for a moment, before putting them all in the dishwasher we had. "Well I wanted to wash them by hand..." I muttered, before getting pushed from behind by Cinder, in the direction of the stairs. "Meleon, Charmeleon." The fire lizard talked, sounding a bit like a mom.

"I didn't realize that I had a bed time." I joked, before hearing her growl. "Bruce, I don't think you'd want to test her, you remember what happened when you back talked her before?" Liz smirked, thinking back to when I first got burned by Cinder.

All I wanted was a couple more minutes on my game, but nooo. Someone has to come in, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, and flash an Ember at me. Mom had to get new carpeting in my room because of it...

I quickly grabbed the half asleep Eevee, climbing the stairs as fast as I could, with Jess not far behind. I scowled a bit, hearing Liz's laughter. Always finding some way to get under my skin, even just a little bit.

I set Stephan on my bed, before turning to my closet and grabbing some shorts and a comfortable shirt. Taking off my shirt, I was about to slip on my other one when I noticed I had a voyeur. "See something you like Jess?" I suggestively asked, raising an eyebrow at the now pink faced Froabble.

"N-no! I-I mean... Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, quickly fixing herself. I kept an eyebrow raised, as I finished putting on the other shirt, and working on my shorts. "Isn't it quite obvious? You and Stephan are sleeping in my bed." I made a 'turn around' motion with my hands, with Jess complying, as I took off my shorts and boxers, putting on a pair of pajama shorts.

"But, where are you going to sleep?" The shiny Froabble asked as I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper in my closet. "On the floor, where else?" I retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing. "I can't let you do that. It would be rude of me." Jessica respectfully declined, turning around to look at me in the eyes.

I kept my eye contact with her as I questioned, "So then where am I supposed to sleep?" Jess looked a little apprehensive, before muttering something. "Come again?"

"I said, why don't you sleep with us in the bed?" The talking Pokémon suggested, blushing just a little bit. I was a little shocked hearing her suggest that idea. I would be all for it, but... "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable sleeping in the bed with me." I truthfully answered.

Jess seemed touched that I thought about her, instead of myself, since her eyes seemed to widen slightly. "Well..." She spoke, looking to the ground. "I don't think you would do anything harmful to me. You've proven as much with Stephan, so I believe I can trust you."

"Well after hearing something like that, how could I possibly refuse?" I said, before walking over to one side of the bed and sliding underneath the covers. Jess followed suit, pulling the covers up to her neck, turning onto her side and looking at me. "Bruce?"

I turned onto my side and looked at her, noting her pink irises. "Yes, Jessica?" I questioned. I had just put Stephan under the covers behind me, letting him lay where his head was on one of the pillows.

She looked down, like she was thinking about what she wanted to say, before looking back up at me. "Do you think you could... hold me?" She hesitantly asked, blushing a bright shade of pink.

I was actually a little shocked by her question. I didn't expect that from someone who blushed from the idea of us sleeping in the same bed. "Uh... sure."

"I-If you're not okay with the idea, than that's okay!" She quickly exclaimed, with her face possibly becoming even more pink.

"No, no, it's totally fine! I just didn't expect you to ask that." I spoke, seeing her calm down a bit. "Here," I said, shifting over to where she could lay her head on my chest, and I could wrap my right arm around her shoulders. "is that good? Or do you want me to move a little more?" I asked.

"No, this is fine." The Froabble spoke, before I noticed a big smile bloom across her face. "It's perfect..." She muttered out, before closing her eyes.

Soon after, I heard her soft breathing. You know, she's actually really soft. Her skin is so smooth. I could rub my hands up and down her body all day... That came out wrong... I need to go to sleep.

After shifting just one more time, I closed my eyes and evened my breathing, allowing me to cast myself to sleep.

**x.x.x.x.x**

I opened my eyes to see myself in what was not my bedroom. Unless my bedroom had a forest installed while I was asleep...

I got up off of the ground, taking a look around myself. "Huh. No one anywhere to be seen, what a cliche..." I spoke, deadpanning just a bit. "Come on! If I'm gonna have a dream, and wake up somewhere mystical, give me something that wouldn't be normal in this situation!" I shouted, throwing my arms into the air.

_"Please help."_ I heard a weak voice whisper out. I looked in the direction it came from, but I didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked out, starting to walk in the direction the voice came from. I then heard a gasp. _"You can hear me? I never thought this day would come..."_ The voice spoke out, as I recognized it to be a female's voice.

I continued walking as I spoke, "Well of course I can hear you, you are talking aren't you?" I chuckled a little. The voice let out a chuckle of her own, before speaking again. _"Yes, well you are the only one who has responded to my calls for help."_ I frowned a little, why does she need help?

I voiced my thoughts. "Why do you need help? Is someone hurting you?" I asked, still wandering in the forest.

_"Putting it simply, yes. Someone is hurting me."_ I was about to ask who, when the voice spoke again. _"It's my trainer. She just is not the same person she once was. Before she met up with that man, if I lost a battle or lost even in a mock battle with her other Pokémon, we would go back to the Pokémon Center and get everyone healed up. Now, whatever injury we get from a battle, we have to live with it and let it heal over time. Obviously this isn't good for Pokémon who have gotten seriously injured in a fight."_ The voice muttered out. I could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"Well, I can't say much considering I just became a trainer yesterday. But, what I do know is that all Pokémon should be taken back to a Center to get healed up even if it was a minor fight. No one should have to feel less than one hundred percent better after anything." I kept walking, climbing over a fallen tree. You know, if someone saw me right now, they would think I was out of my mind. Walking alone in the forest, talking out loud and seeming to wait for a reply.

I heard the voice giggle. _"Yes I suppose you would seem insane. But at the end of the day, isn't everyone a little bit of a nut?"_ I let out a breath before nodding my head. "You got that right." I then just realized something. "You read my mind." I accusingly pointed a finger ahead of me, at no one. She started giggling again. _"Mayyybe."_ She teasingly spoke. Great, now I can't think of anything other than this situation. If it's my dream, I could make ANYTHING appear. _"Oh? And what would you make?"_ The voice asked.

I shrugged, "Probably something perverted to live out a quick wet dream. I haven't done so since I was a freshman in highschool, and since this is the first time I'm actually conscious about being in my own dream, I could actually make something like that happen." I heard the voice giggling again. "You are quite the giggler aren't you?" I asked.

The giggling died down as I heard her sigh. _"I'm sorry, it's just that you amuse me far more than I thought that someone who would hear me, would."_ I rose an eyebrow at that. "You expected to be amused, calling for help?

_"No, and that's what I mean. I didn't expect to be amused in the slightest bit, yet here you are, making me forget some of my troubles just by being yourself."_ I felt uplifted after that compliment. You don't get those everyday you know.

"Well thanks for the compliment. Now, where in the hell are you? I've been walking around in here for what feels like half an hour! It may be a dream, but since I'm conscious, I can feel my feet hurting!" I exclaimed. She started giggling again. _"Oh trust me, you'll know when you find me. Look for a flame."_ And now silence.

"Great. Of course I'll know it's her, I haven't seen anyone else in this place while playing 'Where's Waldo'." I muttered, hearing her giggling start back up again.

**x.x.x.x.x**

After wandering for some time now, I saw something in the distance that wasn't green or brown. A little orange flame. "Finally!" I exclaimed, taking off in a sprint to the flame. It started levitating away from me, and started leading me around. I was starting to get tired of running, when I noticed something. "Damn it... You're leading me in a figure eight." I muttered out, collapsing to the ground and starting to get my breath back. I heard giggling and turned to look at my left.

A Ninetales was sauntering over to me, coming out from a bush it was hiding in. _'It? I'll have you know that I am a female_.' She huffed, sitting down in front of me. I was still catching my breath, so I just shook my head at her. "You lead me on a chase for nothing." I said seeing her pout a bit. _'I thought you were having fun.'_

I looked at her wide eyed. "I was worried! I kept in mind the fact that this whole dream was for you to be able to call for help." She seemed to deflate a little after I said that. _'You're right. That is the reason for this dream in the first place. I just couldn't help myself. You were able to help distract me from my reality. I couldn't keep myself from continuing to talk and toy with you.'_ The Ninetales muttered, looking down for a moment.

Seeing her like that, I felt bad. I scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug, hearing her gasp out of surprise. "I understand where you're coming from. Back in highschool I had gotten really depressed, and it got to the point that I wanted to end my own existence. So I played videogames a lot, because they helped me get away from what I was depressed about. Then my friends helped me get out of my house as well. I was able to get out of my depressed state, thanks to those close to me. Hell, my mom even got me to get out of the house, and she goes on weekly business trips." I spoke, feeling the Ninetales rest her head in between my shoulder and neck, allowing me to stroke her soft fur along her back. "So that's what I'm going to do for you. I'm gonna find you and help you."

_'I don't hate my trainer, I just hate what she has allowed that man to do to her and us, her Pokémon. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to get away from there, that place.'_ She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. _'So I put together a plan in case someone was able to respond to my call for help.'_

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Wow, you really thought all of this through huh?" I said as I ran through the plan in my head.

She smirked knowingly, _'When you wanna get something done, you need to think about it through and through. And come up with a backup plan in case something doesn't go right._'

Suddenly, I started feeling a force pulling me upwards. Looking up, I saw it to be a black hole in the sky. _'Looks like it's time for you to go.'_ The Ninetales spoke before waving a paw at me. "Wait, out of all the information you gave me, you didn't tell me your name!" I shouted as I started getting lifted up into the air.

I felt a pressure on my head, before glancing back up, seeing the black hole get closer. I started to feel faint, and not a second later I passed out.

**x.x.x.x.x**

I felt really hot. It's like the sun is on me and something really furry is laying on me as well. I opened my eyes to see a scene that was exactly as I described, only with one addition. Jessica was laying on me as well. Jess and Stephan were both cuddling me. Steph was using his whole body to cuddle, while Jessica had me wrapped in her arms. All while the sun was bathing us through the window.

I started to get out of the group cuddle, when both Pokémon started stirring. "Good morning you two!" I cheerfully greeted, watching as Steph shook himself out before looking up at me with a smile. "Morning Bruce. Did you sleep well?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

I smiled as I spoke. "Oh yeah. I had a cool dream where I met a Ninetales. She needs help, and I'm gonna be the one to provide it." I got out of bed and walked down the hall, heading into the bathroom. I noticed that Stephan and Jessica both followed me into the room. "Do you know where she is?" Stephan asked me curiously. He hopped onto the rim of the tub, walking around it, before looking at me.

"Yep, and she already came up with a plan to help get her away from where she is. The problem is, she said it will have to wait a few days. How many, I don't know, I just know what her plan is." I said, leaning over and turning on the water, starting to make a bath.

Jessica sat on the rim of the whirlpool, watching the water fill up the tub. "So what's her name?" She asked.

I smiled as I looked at her. "Her name is Aoi."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this. Or any update in particular. I decided to try things like this; where I take my time, and I'll upload the next chapter when I feel happy where I leave it off at. I've gotta say, I'm really pleased with doing things like this. I was able to write way more in this chapter than I originally planned on doing. I never have a story board when I start writing a new story or chapter. Or at least I get the idea that I want to do for the next chapter, and then I build around that idea, before getting to the center of the idea. **

**So I apologize if any of you guys are upset about the updates on any stories coming slow. But the bright side to that is that the chapters are coming longer. Which is something that a lot of people have been wanting for a little while now. So I hope it lived up to the length you were hoping for. **

**If there were any formatting errors, I apologize since I'm gonna upload this chapter using Fanfiction's app, and see how it comes out. If the errors are really bad, I'll take it down, reformat it, and put it back up. **

**For people wanting the other stories to be updated, please be patient with me on those. I'm still working out some stuff for those. Except SISB. That story is gonna be over soon. Maybe three chapters are left in it. And don't worry, I will repost all of the chapters I took down. It just takes a little bit of time, since there's so many chapters. I'm also doing all of this over my phone at the moment, since my computer is in the process of getting fixed.**

**I appreciate everyone who's stuck by this account and the rollercoaster I threw everyone onto. It means a lot when I get messages telling me to continue. I can't even describe the feeling of being told that I was an inspiration for someone to start writing stories. It's really uplifting. Thank you everyone, I love you guys. **

**AnimeFan215, signing off! (Probs to play some Pokémon Go...) **

**Oh also, I don't know why but the third chapter was removed. I guess I did it myself, but as you can tell by now, it's back up. **


End file.
